It's my life
by Mephiles666
Summary: Title inspired by a song, plot inspired by many fanfictions. Powerful Evil Naruto w/Kekkei Genkai. Somewhat Heroes Xover, *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

Mephiles666: "Hello everybody. This is my first real fan fiction…so um…I-"

Lloyd Irving: "'am finally coming out of the closet!'"

Random Fangirl: "Woohooo!"

Random Fanboy: "Noooo!"

Mephiles666: "What? And that wasn't what I was going to say! Besides, my profile already says I'm straight."

Lloyd Irving: "So?"

Mephiles666: "Also; what ARE you doing here? This is a Naruto fanfic!"

Lloyd Irving: *Sweat drops* "Umm… Mephiles666 doesn't own Naruto or Heroes or Metroid!" *runs away*

Mephiles666: *blinks * "um…this chapter is just the prologue…so yeah."

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--Konoha--October 10th

Kushina Uzumaki's cold sweat covered her entire body. She looked over at the doctors poking and pulling below her. The cramps in her legs combined with the feeling of her lower body being pushed to the point of breaking were the worst feelings she had ever gone through in her life. After what seemed like an eternity to her she felt the latter of the two pains stop. One of the doctors began wiping away slim off of a loud newborn. After he finished the baby was handed over to a Nurse who took position where Kushina could see her.

"It's a boy." Kushina could see her child, but the fatigue was over whelming. With what little ounce of strength she had she began to speak.

"Naruto…the…last…Uzumaki" Escaped her lips as her eyes where too heavy to keep open.

--Konoha--(not a minute later)

Minato's limb body laid in front of a cradle which supported the same child, he drew out of his white and red flamed coat a small scroll. He turned his head toward an elder looking man.

"Give him this sometime before he starts his training." The old man nodded in response. "And please…if possible…may he be looked at…as this village's savior…for he had this burdened placed upon him by another." Minato slowly turned his head towards the child. "Naruto…I'm so sorry." He said as the last of his strength left him.

________________________________________________________________________

--Konoha--6 years later.

"Ah, Naruto." The old man looked at the boy from his chair behind his desk. The boy in he spoke to stood at the entrance to the his office.

"Ohayou Oji-san." The boy responded. He was short to begin with, his hair shined like the sun and the skin darkened around his face in the form of lines; creating whisker like birth marks. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, I've heard the orphanage wants you kicked out." The old man replied. Naruto looked down with a sad face. He knew the other kids didn't like him, he knew most of the people working there didn't like him. But what did he do that the other children weren't guilty of?

"Rest assured, I've managed have an apartment paid for, so you won't have to worry about a place to stay." Naruto beamed up. He didn't know the Hokage was so kind as to give someone a apartment.

"T-thank Oji-san!" Naruto bowed with his trademark grin plastered on his face. This would get him away from the caretakers who held such a grudged against him for no reason. He then noticed the Hokage pulling a small scroll out of his robe.

"Earlier, you've asked me who your parents where…I still can't answer that question…but I think this might clear up some questions you might have as they wanted me to give this to you when you where old enough." He said as he handed the scroll to Naruto. Naruto was wide eyed as he never held a scroll before.

"I have an ANBU waiting for you outside to take you there."

Naruto's eyes grew wider as he heard this. ANBU where considered the highest rank in Konoha below Sannin and Hokage, Naruto bowed and ran out the door.

________________________________________________________________________

--Naruto's Apartment--

The ANBU apathetically hand Naruto the keys to his new home.

"We'll be delivering your belongings from the orphanage shortly." The ANBU said before jumping off.

After waving the ANBU off Naruto entered his new domain.

Naruto found a fridge full of milk and a pantry full of instant ramen (his favorite). After checking out his bed room he then remembered.

'_Oh yeah! Oji-san gave me that scroll.' _Naruto looked down at the scroll he carried as slowly opened it.

'_He said it was from my parents. I wonder what it has in it.'_ When Naruto opened the scroll he saw five seals in it. Before the first seal read:

_To whom this may concern_

_This scroll carries the secrets of my fallen clan, only one person can activate these seals. Hopefully you are that one; if this be the case then you must never let anyone know about the contents in here. Only until you reach the ninja rank of Genin can you allow __Hiruzen Sarutobi learn about this, but only the fact you have a Kekkei Genkai._

_More will be revealed to you through blood if you are the one. One last thing: Don't trust the ANBU ROOT, ever._

_~Kushina Uzumaki_

'_Kushina's a girl's name, right?' _Naruto asked himself. '_Then this would be my mother. I think.' _Naruto found a small knife to cut himself with (no, he's not emo folks) and placed it against the first seal. He was startled by a poof, as the smoke cleared with a book in place of where his blood was. Naruto freaked out, after regaining his composure he picked the book up and read the cover.

'_Intuitive aptitude: Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki clan.'_

Naruto's eyes widened when he read. He began flipping through the pages, _''activating the ability: fix a watch without prior knowledge to how watches work' what's a watch?'_

Naruto thought as a said time piece fell from the book's pages, cracking upon hitting the ground. Naruto looked down at the watch and looked back into the text his was reading.

'_You've got to be kidding me.' _However before Naruto could skip it he noticed that since he'd never seen a watch before; it intrigued him. Soon Naruto was attempting to fix the watch despite his disbelief earlier.

________________________________________________________________________

--Naruto's Apartment--an hour later.

"So that's how it works. The pointy objects move at a certain pace. The long one moves 60 times and the short one moves once." Naruto said as he looked at the newly fixed object. "Interesting" He jumped when he heard a knock on the door. _'Oh yeah! Somebody was supposed to deliver my stuff from the orphanage.' _He rushed to the door finding a Jonin carrying a large box.

"Ah, come on in." He ushered. After pointing to a random spot the Jonin placed the box down and left the apartment. When Naruto realized what he did wrong he slapped his head.

'_ARG!!! Why didn't I hide my stuff just incase? I'm such an idiot!' _Naruto sighed at his failed attempt to keep his family secrets…well…secret. After regaining composure he then continued studying with his new text book.

''_Lesson two: Finalizing the ability. Step 1: Activate the second seal in your scroll to summon the X-Ray Scope.'' _Naruto paused, he needed to activate another seal already?

'_Where my parents seal happy?' _Naruto thought rather immaturely, he took his knife and sliced through the top must layer of skin, opened a path for blood to fall out. Placing the blood upon the second seal, he was less startled by this poof of smoke. Naruto looked to see a pair of green sunglasses _'THAT'S the X-Ray scope?'_ picking up the new accessory in disappointment he read the next step. _''Step 2: Wear the Scope like a pair of sun glasses then flick the 'On Switch' to On, After seeing what you see turn it off.'' _Following this step Naruto was flabbergasted at what he was seeing. He could see through his bedroom walls, he could see his blood veins through his skin and through them; his bones. Immediately shutting the device off, Naruto was getting excited now. He took a look at the text.

"_Using this device can allow you to see into people's skulls without killing them, thus you can see and understand how complex systems work without opening them up. In conclusion; you examine the brains of those with an Advanced Bloodline without killing them to surgically remove parts of their skull and still learn their Bloodline Limit. Example: Try activating the device while facing the direction of an Uchiha, if you are indeed an Uzumaki and you pay attention to their brain, then you should only take minutes to learn how to use the Sharingan." _Naruto's face was full of shock. After reading through the rest of the text, he learned he needed to know Chakra manipulation in order for anything to work. Except the Math, Geography, Biology, and Physics sections of the book.

"DARN IT!!!" was his best cuss word. He yelled it as he couldn't attend the ninja academy for another 2 years. I flipped to the end of the first chapter.

"_Destroy this whole chapter when you're done." _Naruto sighed as tore the first part of the book out and took it with him when he left his apartment.

--sometime late on a random street--

Naruto paused as he noticed the glares of the multitude of villagers looking at him. Some of them wielded various objects such as pitchforks, butchering knives, and shovels. Naruto was felt fear crawl over him when one of them, said:

"There's the Demon! Get him!" Naruto's world was crashing down as they charged at him.

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Mephiles666: "Hey, I'm back! Didn't think I'd still be alive, huh?"

Zelos: "What the Hell? Lloyd and everyone was supposed to kill you!"

Mephiles666: "I injected an aphrodisiac into Collette and Sheena before locking them and Lloyd into a room with a king sized bed. I also gave Presea and Genis 10,000 gald and sent them away on a date trip, and I paid Raine and Regal to chaperon...Now do the disclaimer and stop having a bunch of affairs."

Zelos: "Never, You Bastard!"

Mephiles666: "Only in the second definition bitch."

*Cleaves Zelos in half, Zelos dies.*

Mephiles666: "BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Fangirl 1: "Oh my god! You killed Zelos!"

Fangirl 2: "You BASTARD!"

Kratos (Hologram): "Mephiles666 doesn't own ToS, DMC, Naruto, Metroid, Heroes or even the shit he craps out of his ass."

Mephiles666: "HEY!"

*Kratos leaves*

Mephiles666: "Anyways, I decided to make the story more angsty, if there becomes a problem, I'll try to change a chapter. Also the changes in the time line right now should fit. But who really gives a flying fuck?"

Random fanboy: "I do!"

Mephiles666: "...damn it..."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minutes ago:

Naruto started looking at some more notes he found.

_'~Intuitive Aptitude research. Subject 01: Intuitive Aptitude capabilities and breeding._

_The ability is simply 'the power to see how things work'. This ability has given us an advantage over other clans in scientific research. Also, under complex situations the user can learn how to use Kekkei Genkai, the first was Gabriel Uzumaki II. After researching, we've come to find that the ability is only traceable by breeding. This ability cannot be harnessed by non Uzumaki since the Uzumaki brain has no comprehendible difference between itself and a normal human brain. What's more, this ability only has a 1/n2 chance of appearing in a branch family member, and a 0% chance of appearing in an Uzumaki if one of the Parents has a different Kekkei Genkai._

_'~Intuitive Aptitude research. Subject 04: Doujitsu_

_After killing a number of Uchiha and Hyuuga (as well as others) we managed to come closer to understanding the power our forefather Sylar has given us._

_1a: Using our ability on dead Hyuuga Clan branch family members in hopes to obtain the Byakugan is completely retarded as they have wised up to us by using some wierd seal to destroy a large section of their brain when a said type of Hyuuga dies._

_1b: If an Uzumaki manages to copy a Hyuuga of said categorization then they too will be victimized of the Seal. We learned this when our entire raiding unit was killed by a single Hyuuga Main Family member.'_

_2: If you use the X-ray Scope properly than the Byakyugan's value drops by 20-30% depending on how advanced the visor is._

_3a: Both Sharingan and Byakugan use chakra to activate and keep active._

_3b: Sharingan requires nearly twice the amount chakra that Byakugan requires to keep active. (those with high Chakra level don't to be concerned, those who want higher chakra levels should choose the Sharingan as it exercises their chakra reserves.)_

_4: An Uzumaki cannot acquire more than ONE Doujitsu within a period of five years. Attempting to acquire a second will result in a 100% chance of permanent blindness, 100% chance of inability to use any acquired Kekkei-Genkai, 100% chance of permanent Chakra Coil System Damage, and 80% chance of instant death via heart failure, heart attack or brain damage. After five years have passed the chances of each will go down by 20%, plus 20% for each additional year wait added to the waiting period._

_Also locating targets with Doujitsu_

_1: Sharingan is able to predict the movement in front of it, track chakra, copy movments and cast genjutsu. The Sharingan can only be obtained through Uchiha, their hair is always a dark color unless they are very old. Their eyes are also dark unless they are using the Sharingan, in this case their eyes will be red with either tomoe circling the pupil or is red with various spinning designs. Their symbol is that of a fan. We've so far had a total of ten cases of successfully aquirring the Sharingan._

_2: Byakugan cannot be hidden as all Hyuuga have white lavender eyes, whose veins bulge when Byakugan is activated. Byakugan gives the user 360 degree third dimensional compass and penetrative vision, plus a superior form of chakra tracking then the Sharingan. We've had twenty cases of aquirring the Byakugan. Six resulted in failure as they copied the Hyuuga's 'Caged bird seal'._

_3: The Rennigan is extremely layered in its appearance. The useres have dark hair (don't to be confused with a 'path'), they can use all five element affinities. We had only one case of a successful copy._

_Signed~ Kaede Uzumaki - Head of the Uzumaki Clan Research Department'_

Naruto thought on it and then placed the note to the side and grabbed the second.

_'~Technology research. Subject 17: The Gunships_

_The Gunship is a creation of advanced technology. Gunships are a combination of Habitation carriers and Air based battle ships. Due to the damaged they've received during the war of old they are little like their descriptions indicate. Also, in order to work them properly we had to resort to using Gabriel Uzumaki the III's Lightning using victim and have a multitude of the Uzumaki's power them._

_Most Gunships we've uncovered had their offense systems destroyed._

_Signed~ Kaede Uzumaki - Head of the Uzumaki Clan Research Depertment'_

_'~Technology research. Subject 10: Devil Bringer/Power Cannon Hybrid_

_We managed to use the scrapped parts of the Second Devil Bringer and the fifth Power Cannon to create a hybrid. We are yet to test it out._

_Signed~ Kaede Uzumaki - Head of the Uzumaki Clan Research Depertment'_

Naruto picked up a Journal and began reading...

_'~Journal Entry 13_

_ARG! The Civilian populace and the General Shinobi are calling a blood purge for the Noble Clans; nobody with a Kekkei-Genkai is safe. But to make this worse, we the Uzumaki are also being targeted by the other Noble Clans; they only see us as demons who want to feed on them. But ultimately, the other nobles are no different then us. They fear our ability to take other Clan's genetic powers and our ability to use the ancient technology that everyone else lost during the last Great War prior to the Great Shinobi war.'_

_'~Journal Entry 21_

_We've managed to flee the opposing Noble clans as well as the Commoners, thanks to our abilities and our superior technology. But our pursuers are persistent, The Gunship won't last since we didn't have the chance to create a powerful enough fuel source and our lightning manipulators are all dead.'_

_Naruto placed his blood on the third seal. In a poof of smoke appeared a human brain incased in ice with a seal on it and a Note on top of it._

Naruto picked up the note and began to read,

_'~To any of the Uzumaki Clan_

_I managed to save this Brain of one of my enemies. When I battled him, he showed the ability to manipulate the Lightning element freely with little or no chakra consumption. Above that, his chakra affinities included Lightning and Earth. When I first fought him he first used the first ability to defeat me. However, he failed to kill me. I returned using a full rubber suit to combat him. When his Lightning abilities proved useless he charged his lightning with chakra and then combined that with his Earth Chakra. I was astonished to see him create a third chakra element that I've never seen before. It operated similarly to using magnets to manipulate metal. I managed to kill him by forcing him to waste his chakra with his magnetic ability, leaving him at the mercy of his lightning ability which proved useless against my rubber and his poor taijitsu to my superior. After removing his brain, I used hyouton to encase it in a transparent container and sealed it so that the Ice wouldn't melt so that those few of my bloodline that can use our 'ability' can copy this victim's power set without adding unnecessary victims to our Clan's body toll._

_~Gabriel Uzumaki the III'_

Naruto paused after reading the note. That would make sense, if our Clan kept killing those with bloodlines without the aid of the X-Ray Scope then there wouldn't be anymore kekkei Genkai users...

Naruto began examining the brain.

-Not long later-

"I see." Was all Naruto said as he held out his right hand with electricity dancing around the inside of his palm. He sighed as that would be the only ability from the set he could use since he didn't know Chakra manipulation yet.

He looked at the sink and placed the incased brain over it before ripping off the seal.

_'Now...I'LL be the only one with this ability, I'll be the one that's special! Hehehe!'_ Naruto thought as he did that, he looked closely to see the ice was melting. Being the impatient he ran water over the giant ice cube until the brain was exposed enough. He felt a little sick as he picked it up out of the cube's remains. Naruto then began focusing on his finger tips, electricity began jolting through the brain. After a minute the brain was no longer its fleshy pink color and more...brown. If anybody where to look at in, they wouldn't really notice it.

He started gathering most of the notes he already read into a pile, picked up the brain along with the notes and the book section which he had torn out and headed out of his apartment.

-Down the street. Dusk/Cloudy.

Naruto walked until he saw a hobo hovering over with a trash can that had fire coming out of it. Naruto slowly walked up to the man, in hopes to use the fire. He thought of what he could do to not act suspisious. He came to the conclusion that that was impossible, so he tried the next best approach he could. He walked up to the Hobo and dumped the book section, notes and even the brain which the Hobo didn't notice.

"Uh..." the Hobo looked at him; Naruto knew that the Hobo would probably start hating on him. Or so he thought,

"Thank you" The Hobo said sincerley. Naruto was shocked, nobody had ever said 'thank you' to him before. He smiled at the Hobo. But as he began to walk down away he heard someone scream, one that he would never forget for the rest of his life.

-Now time-

"The Demon Boy started a fire! KILL THE ARSONIST!" Naruto saw random civilians running into the area with random objects such as knives, pitchforks, clubs, rakes, shovels and so on. Naruto remembered something like this before. It was when he lived inside the orphanage, a civilian had randomly attacked him and beaten him to unconscious, and it took him a year to fully recover. The memory began flooding into his head, telling him to run...run like FUCK!

And run like fuck he did! But when the villagers gave chase, they proved to be the faster.

Eventually he started running down alleys, jumping over Hobos that where sitting their. The Hobos' wouldn't have cared except for the part where they get ran over by stampeding villagers. Eventually Naruto kept running until he ran into a dead end. Slowly turning his head he saw a large number of villagers behind him. One of them rushed him and swung his shovel downward, Naruto placed both his hands above his head to shield himself. He clinched his eyes shut expecting a world of pain, but it never came as he heard a large 'clank' sound. Opening his eyes and looking up he was an ANBU parrying the villager's shovel with his sword. The ANBU forced the Villager away and swiped at his leg, causing the villager to collapse.

"W-Why!?" The villagers gasped at the ANBU's actions. But before he could resond two more ANBU appeared in front of the Villagers, but these two where facing the Naurto and the first ANBU.

"What are you doing? Do you know what that...thing did to our clan?" One of the ANBU pair shouted. Naurto noticed he could see red through their masks and their. 'Uchiha!'

"You know what the Hokage's orders are!" The ANBU with naurto said. "Uzumaki Naruto's safety is our mission!"

"I'm not going to defend the creature that has destroyed our clan's...the UCHIHA'S honor!" The third ANBU said as he and the second drew swords.

The words struck him,

_'Do they know my heritage?'_ Naruto began sweating, the thoughts circulated through his head as he looked at the fight between his savior and the two opposing ANBU. The fight was rather one-sided as his defender was out numbered and outmatched. He ultimately fell with a sword though his neck, he gurgled as his blood began to flow out his mouth. The last ANBU turned to Naruto who was backing up against the wall. One of the ANBU grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the crowd of Villagers.

"Yo! What should we do? I doubt killing him will allow him to feel the pain he caused us those six YEARS ago!" Naruto paled, wasn't that the day he was born?

"Ga-" Naruto opened his mouth to scream as the blade in the ANBU's hand pierced his small frame. Naruto's eye's winced as he tried to scream while the ANBU constantly stabbed him.

"Cut off his limbs!" one Villager shouted. The two ANBU nodded, Naruto paled more when the ANBU holding him lifted his sword.

The Sword fell, Naruto finally got a scream out.

"STOP!" those words went unheard.

They didn't see the blast of lightning. The metal of their equipment chained them both to the same fate, a fate that chained them to the Villagers.

Naruto refocused and saw that all of the villagers and the two ANBU had collapsed on the ground. His eyes narrowed, he wouldn't let them attack him unjustifiably anymore. But more importantly, he had to get out of there. His stab wounds had already taken more out of him then he thought possible.

Granted, now that he had used his Lightning power in public, unless he removed the witnesses they might question him later. Walking up to the first ANBU he looked down to see a glint of red, Naurto electrocuted said ANBU as a safety precaution. Naruto switched on his glasses and examined the Uchiha's corpse, smiling evilly.

Then it began to rain.

---A minute later---

Naruto took off his Sun-Glasses and looked up to the sky, his eyes where no longer their shining blue color. They where red, with a single Tomoe circling each of his pupils.

"I can see...I can predict the Rain falling...where it will fall...before it can get there."

Naruto began to laugh maniacally, then it hit him...

'Why can I use a chakra based ability if I haven't awakened my chakra yet?' as if it were a response the question he felt what little of his body's strength that was left suddenly vanish. Falling to the ground, he saw a silhouette above him with purple hair.

"Hey kid!" was all he heard before he lost consciousness. His red eyes turned blue, and his tomoe disappeared.

---About the same time---

Anko stretched her arms out to allow blood to flow through her arms.

Since Anko was always going to the Dango shop the owner decided to give her some free Dango this time around as appreciation for being such a big customer. Anko never had a happier day in her life...it wasn't long before she smelled blood and burned flesh in large quanities. Anko ran toward where the smell came from to see a large number of dead bodies scattered across the road.

_'What the hell happened?'_ Anko thought with widening eyes as she examined the scene. She checked around to see who was alive and who wasn't.

_'Ok, dead, alive, alive, alive, might live, but alive. Dead and alive...wait, where'd that come from? Oh well. Alive, alive...'_ she then heard a child's voice.

"...before it can get there" it was followed by a large 'thud' against. Looking toward where she heard them both she saw a 6 year old boy. She rushed to the boy's side!

"Hey kid! What happened here?" he didn't respond, Anko could tell he wasn't in any form of danger. She relaxed, but that was too earlier as she noticed the three ANBU.

"What the fuck?"

________________________________________________________________________

End of chapter

________________________________________________________________________

Mephiles666: Hehe...'what the fuck'...hehe.

Kratos (Hologram): Something seems off.

Mephiles666: Yeah...do I actually have female fans out there that want me to be gay?

Kratos: I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about your story.

Mephiles666: If it's a problem, I'll fix it later...maybe.

Kratos: On another note...Was killing Zelos really nessesary?

Mephiles666: Ma~aybe.

*Army of angry Fangirls comes in*

Mephiles666: Well shit, review, praise, criticize and flame folks! (Wait, you can forget that last one)

*Runs out with horde of fangirls in chase*


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait folks, I had to reread my whole story before making the next chapter…

For those who are upset over him not getting Telekinesis: you obviously don't understand where I'm going with this. (Even though I don't know)

Sheena: "You're going to hell!"

Why?

Sheena: "For making me and Collette fuck Lloyd to death!"

Lloyd: "Best…way...to die…ever."

Sheena: "Don't say that, fool! Do you WANT your penis to be raped again!?"

Lloyd: "……maybe."

Um…oooooookaaaaay…

Disclaimer's in the other chapters, go read them.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Unknown Location:**

Chapter 3: Naruto looked up, there was a metallic ceiling and he came to notice that he was on a cold floor. He thought back as best as he could but couldn't place as to where he saw the ceiling before. This was puzzling as he felt more at home there than ever…he knew he had seen this ceiling before. Deciding that he had enough to worry about, he got up and looked around.

'I've been here before…when?'

The room was part of a set of corridors, a tunnel based conjunction. His newly found logic suggested he find out where he was and his child mind curious about where he was. He walked through the corridor. As he walked through the room he could see only metallic walls until he noticed water flowing down the one of the passageways.

'A sewer system?'

He jumped down into the water that went up to his shins. He continued down until he came to a room with a…now that one looked at it, you couldn't tell WHAT it was…somehow it looked like a passage with a dead end. Naruto looked to the ground and saw that there was metallic rubble everywhere; leading toward the section of the room he was in.

In other words, something escaped. And considering how large the room was and that the damage reached the ceiling…it was something big...really big.

**Medical room:**

"How is he?" the Anbu asked the medical ninja, they were examining an unconscious Naruto.

"I'm not sure…at first, he was extremely erratic…but now he's simply lying there. But get this; he was unconscious when he was jerking everywhere." The medical ninja replied.

"What!?" the Anbu exclaimed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

And that is the end of that chapter, sorry if it was short. Got school…and some other stuff.

Genis: "Like looking up porn in your brain?"

*Stabs Genis, killing him*


	4. Chapter 4

If I owned anything here…would I be here making Fanfics?

* * *

**Unknown location:**

Naruto jumped at the sudden shaking. It sounded like a several large footsteps or stomps if you'd rather. Naruto looked around; he didn't see anything that would indicate an approach. He turned down and faced the nearby hallway; he saw something at the other end of it. It had it's teeth bared and was enormous. And the fact that Naruto was so small didn't help.

"Aaahhh!!" he screamed as he ran the opposite direction. As a child he didn't know completely understand the concept of death though he had a better grasp over it than many kids twice his age. But he did understand one thing; whatever it was at the end of the tunnel, it wanted to kill him.

The fact it gave chase helped enforced this speculation. But it wouldn't do any help for him.

* * *

**Medical room:**

Naruto body was strapped to the hospital bed. He was completely unconscious as far as the medical staff knew. Even so, he was jerking around like he was on heroine. It was like trying to tend to a freak zombie. Plus, the sounds Naruto was emitting were NOT sounds of a human.

"You might want to call the Hokage." The medic nin said to the Anbu ninja. The Anbu nodded and exited via Shunshin.

"I hope this isn't what I think it is."

* * *

**Unknown location:**

Naruto ran down the tunnel ways, trying to escape the monstrosity running after him.

'_Don't look back, it will only slow you down!' _he didn't need to look back to tell it was gaining on him. And the closer it got, the more Naruto could tell that it wanted to kill him. Gut him; eat his intestines and possibly worse if there was anything.

He continued running until he came across a door that was just barely large enough for him. As quickly as he could, he opened the door and entered, slamming the door on his way in.

But even so, he could hear the growling of the monster behind him. Behind that thin wooden door that he closed, something told him that a piece of paper would have been just as effective. He jumped and rolled forward just in time to avoid being struck by nail that was larger than him.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital:**

Anko, yeah. She visited the hospital to pick up some condoms and a pregnancy test kit. No, she never did have sex. But after being returning to Konoha when she was abandoned by her sensei, her tastes had seemed to change somewhat. And such tastes made her attractive to many questionable types. The point was, she couldn't be too careful, even if she had told herself she would be a virgin until marriage, or if the guy was really hot. The latter seemed less likely since almost everyone that fit the criteria was already married. She also didn't have much in the charm department; this did not help her scenario. Ah well. She heard that the kid she saved a few days ago was still in there, out of boredom and wanting to avoid another unnecessary mission, she had decided to pay the poor brat a visit. Anko entered the Naruto's room.

"Yo, how's the Uzumaki kiiiiAHHH!" She shouted in surprise when she saw a giant orange chakra cloak over the boy. The Medic fell onto his rear.

"H-he's…" the Medic stuttered. Anko walked in right when the cloak appeared.

The Hokage and several Anbu appeared in the room.

"Give me the diagnosis! Someone see if they can find Jiraiya!" the Hokage demanded. One of the Anbu shushined out of the room.

Anko…didn't know what to say.

* * *

**Unknown location:**

Naruto was staring at a claw that was stopped, just inches from his face, understanding the way the human body works, he highly doubted that his penis would grow back to its original length. Not that he would really care, but still. The monster's claw was stopped by the door being way being too small.

"Ha…hahahahahah!" Naruto laughed, he survived.

* * *

HEY! All of you who want to see something happen here! Poll's up! Vote if you want results.

Also review my other Fanfics while you're at it.


End file.
